


Punishment and Reward

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: What seems like a double punishment for Q and Sal, might turn into something more. Chapter 11 is here, and the big day has finally arrived.





	1. the punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Vulquinn fanfic, and english is not my first language, so feedback and corrections would be appreaciated

Just fucking do it and let’s get over with this he thought as he saw Sal’s face growing closer to his. He could feel the smell of Sal’s hair gel in the air, and his ever present cologne, he didn’t know why but that made him feel more comfortable with was happening. He could listen Joe and Murray laughing on the earplug Those fucking bastards. Sal’s lips were now just an inch away from his, they both stared into each other’s eyes and before they knew it they found themselves closing not only their eyes but the distance between their lips. 

 

-So for tonight's Punishment, we’ve got two losers: everybody’s favorite germaphobe and double dutch dancer, Sal Vulcano- Said Murray

-But let’s not forget about Impractical Joker’s very own Hobo, and future crazy cat lady: Brian Quinn- Said Joe bursting into laugh

Sal and Q are both wearing perfectly tailored suits, Sal’s blue and Q’s is grey, they’re both perfectly groomed and smiling nervously.

You both look handsome, now what would make you look even better?- said Murr with a smile on his face

Please don’t- said Sal laughing

A wood bowtie!- says Murray and Joe starts laughing

Ok guys, enough of this nonsense. So we’re backstage at a theater, where micro theater plays are being presented- says Joe

And your punishment will be acting in one of them, just the two of you, you will do as we tell you on the earpiece and will have to act whatever we say to you, no matter how farfetch.

God this is going to be awful- says Q turning around to see Murr and Joe laughing

Yeah but not in the way you imagine bud- says Joe, winking at the camera

So the name of your play is “Unbeknownst to each other”

What?!!- says Sal before star laughing and falling backwards

Dude, that’s like the most pretentious name ever- says Q laughing as well

 

The auditorium is crowded with people and the red curtain opens leaving the stage in sight, a light turns on and we see Q sitting behind a desk, there’s a fake wall with a door and Sal’s behind it

Joe- now!

Sal knocks on the door

Q- come in

Sal-Hey Brian, I was wondering if you had a minute to talk about something

Joe unplugging the microphone so Q and Sal don’t listen- remember this plays last only for five minutes, they will be repeating every single line of dialogue we feed to them

Joe-Sure, have a seat please

Q-sure , have a seat please

Murr-remember Sal you’re really nervous

Sal-thanks

Q- so what is it that you wanna talk about

Sal-well the thing is, I don’t think I can’t keep working here

Joe-wait what, oh hell no, why? remember you must sound really concerned

Q- wait what? Oh hell no! Why?

Sal- it’s personal

Q-what do you mean it’s personal?

Murr-I’d rather not talk about it

Sal-I’d rather not talk about it

This doesn’t feel like a punishment at all, I mean all the dialogues are quite well written and the audience seems to be enjoying it. Q comes out of his thought when he listens to Sal

Sal-did you listen to what I just say

Joe-you’re wondering what the punishment is right Q, well you’ll see soon enough. In the meantime just say I’m sorry I was taken aback by you leaving

Q-I’m sorry, I was just taken aback by the fact that you wanna leave

Sal-well I was saying, I’ve been wanting to quit since a long time ago.

Sal gets up from his chair and walks towards the fake door.

Joe-Alright Q, now run towards him, and stop him before he leaves.

Q runs and shoves his hand against the door before Sal can leave

Murr-Alright Sal, now turn around look back at him with sad eyes and tell him, please don’t do this any harder

Sal-Please don’t do this any harder…

Q-What buddy, you know you can tell me anything, trust me

Sal- you wouldn’t understand this

Joe-now Q, take his hand within yours and caress it softly and say Yes I would

Q –Yes I would

Murr-Ok sal look deep into his eyes and start caressing his cheek with the palm of your hand

Sal-You would? 

Q-Try me…

Joe-Q stop caressing his hand, and caress his cheek like he’s doing with yours

Joe and Murr are laughing like crazy backstage while watching the romance unfolding onstage

Sal-I think you know what I’m trying to say…

Joe-Q put your finger on his lips and shssh him, and tell him I know babe, I feel the same way too

Q-I know babe I feel the same way too

Sal-then why didn’t you ever say anything

Joe (unplugging the mike)- this is so funny 

Joe- I never thought you felt the same way

Q-I never thought you felt the same way

Murr-Well I do, I have for a very long time, it’s been killing me

Sal-Well I do, I have for a very long time, it’s been killing me

Joe-it doesn’t have to kill you anymore

Q-it doesn’t have to kill you anymore

Murr- okay guys, now start getting closer to each other and lock lips, that’s your punishment

Joe-but don’t forget to tell them ferret, they have to kiss and we mean making out, for as long as 3 mississipis

Sal and Q froze instantly which only adds more dramatism to what’s happening on stage

Sal (turning around so the audienc e doesn’t see him)- guys you can’t be serious

Joe-Stay in character Vulcano

Both Joe and Murr are enjoying how awkward and unbearable the punishment is for both of their friends

OMG I can’t do this, I can’t possibly kiss Q, he’s my best friend. That fucking gatto I bet this was his idea, Murr would never think of a punishment like this. 

Joe-earth to Vulcano and Quinn, do it now!! The audience is waiting for the big finale

Fuck it Imma do it but gatto’s got it coming for him. 

Sal and Q begin the kiss

Q’s lips are unbelievably soft and his breath smells minty fresh. Wait is he part of this? No he couldn’t possibly be. 

For some reason this isn’t as awkward as I thought it would be. But at least it is Sal, if I had to kiss any of the guys I would definitely choose him. 

Joe-1 mississipi

Wait, did Q just softly bit my lip?

Fuck! Did I just bit his lip

Murr-2 mississipis

Omg the guys aren’t gonna stop making fun of this at least for a month. I can't believe this is happening.

Am I enjoying kissing Sal?

Joe-3 missisipis. Ok guys you can stop making out now

Sal pushes Q back instinctly.

Joe- ok Q ask sal, What now

Q- what now?

Murr- Sal answer, I don’t know 

Sal-I don’t know

The curtain closes, ending the play

Murr- Omg guys, that was awesome!!

Sal-shut up ferret, you and Joe are going to pay for this

Joe-Ok we’re opening back the curtain, so you can take a bow

The curtain opens and Sal and Q take a bow, the audience applauds, the show ends.


	2. The Vest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q is at home after the show's punishment, and can't stop thinking about Sal

After feeding Benjamin and Brooklyn, Q decided it was time for shower. He went upstairs and started getting undressed. He had almost completely forgotten about that day’s punishment, Benajmin and Brooklyn’s attention could get anything out of his mind, but not this time. He could still remember Sal’s tantrum when he got to Joe and Murr, and how he started to yell like crazy at them, it was really funny, moreso because he stormed off yelling. 

Q chuckled a bit and while he found it funny, Joe and Murr were visibly feeling guilty. They asked him if he was okay. He nodded and brushed it all off as part of the show, he even joked how it hadn’t been any worse than the tarantula punishment. 

It was just a kiss you know, nothing serious- said Q.

But it hadn’t been just a kiss, he actually enjoyed it, he didn’t get fully aroused by it, but maybe that was because of the shortness of it, or because they were kissing in front of two hundred strangers. The truth was that sal…

Is a very good kisser- said Q, letting out a sigh, laying on his bed realizing he was grabbing his cock over his boxers

The very sound of his voice caught him by surprise. Had he just admitted he enjoyed kissing Sal, and was he playing with himself while remembering the kiss? He got up from the bed as quickly as he could, walk into the bathroom and open the shower. He hoped that cold water would be enough to keep him from thinking about Sal and his soft lips, the way his hand had caressed his cheeks, his warm breath inside his mouth, his beautiful and terrified blue eyes just before they kissed, the way his leg was shaking throughout the whole kiss, the way his lip twitched when he bit it, the dapper smell that still lingered in his nose, like a memory that just wouldn’t go away.  
He stepped into the cold water, and immediately regretted doing it. Not only because he was freezing but at the same time he felt he was washing away the smell of Sal that still lingered on him. He felt guilty; he would no longer be able to smell him on his skin, to feel closer to him than he had ever. He decided to turn the hot water open, and the warmth of the water against his back made him feel so relaxed, safe and happy at the same time. He closed his eyes and thought of Sal hugging him from behind and at that very moment he realized what he hadn’t in his more than 20 years of friendship with that lovable, dapper, blue eyed and ever smiling bear. He was utterly and hopelessly in love with Sal Vulcano.

The floor was completely wet, he didn’t comb or dry his hair after shower, he let it dry on its own. He walked towards the mirror and looked at his very own reflection, there was no doubt this was the biggest smile he had ever had on his face, bigger even than the one he had when he met Harrison Ford, while cosplaying as Han Solo. He chuckled, how a fool I’ve been for not realizing it until now. He wondered if Sal felt the same, probably not, but right now just the overwhelming feel of joy of being in love was more than enough for him.

There it was, at the bottom of his drawer, his old superman pajamas, he hadn’t worn them in a while, the pants were blue with superman’s logo printed on them, and the shirt showed superman in a heroic position. His hair had already dried, so he put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror, right now the superhero on his clothes had nothing on him, he felt like the only superman in the world, if only because of the love he had recently acknowledged. He suddenly remembered something and ran downstairs.  
Where could it possibly be? Damn if only he had learned anything from all those visits to Sal’s house, which was oh so clean and in order. But Q’s place, well, everything was all over the place. He was sure he had seen it earlier that morning, before leaving to film with the guys. He retraced his steps until he finally found it under a pile of clothes on a chair. The vest still had that stain of nacho cheese that triggered Sal into a tantrum, and which prompted Q to promise he would wash it for him after he accidently stained it, in their weekly nachos, beers and movie night at Q’s house. He took it, and remembered how mad Sal was that night, that was one of his favorite pieces of cloth, and he had almost left halfway through the movie, which he didn’t, only because he saw the utter concern and guilt in Brian’s face.

That night Q had one of the best sleeps of all his life, not only did he wore the superman pajamas Sal had given to him, but he was hugging Sal’s vest, which to Brian’s fortune still smell of that dapper beautiful bear.


	3. Vulcano soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal finds an old letter, that makes him think about the past.

He took the blue envelope out of the drawer, grabbed the letter opener and carefully sliced it open. It was still perfectly and symmetrically folded into four, that white little piece of paper he had written on more than three years ago, and that had only been read once, by his very own eyes, to then be buried into an envelope, never to be seen again… until now.

 

I would’ve made for a good husband wouldn’t I?- asked Q withholding the tears in his eyes

Of course buddy, you would’ve made the perfect husband, If I were, you know… gay, I would’ve already proposed to you. You’re quite a catch Brian- said Sal not resisting the impulse to hug him

Don’t get sentimental on me you old dapper teddy bear- said Q smiling as he hugged Sal back

Bri if only you knew I’m serious, I would’ve already proposed to you if you had given me only the slightest hope that you loved me back 

Q ended the hug abruptly much to Sal’s dismay. He suddenly started sniffing around, and the smell of chicken soup filled the room.

Is that…  
It is buddy, chicken soup, prepared in the old Vulcano way, just the way you love it-said Sal winking at Q, and bringing a bowl of soup to him, and placing it over the bed tray he had already set for his friend to eat.

Sal’s chicken soup was famous among the Tenderloins, it was the best chicken soup ever. Of course the recipe was strictly secret, and all attempts from Gatto, Murray and Quinn to replicate it, had been unsuccessful till now. To make the dish even more special Sal had limited his friends to try the soup only in their respective birthday, he would always take a bowl of soup for the birthday boy along with another present. The only time of the year where the four of them got to eat it together was at Sal’s birthday, when he prepared soup every one of his friends.

You do know it’s not my birthday-said Q, not hiding the happiness that Sal’s detail had brought him

I know buddy, I just thought you might like it, and it might cheer you up- said Sal a bit embarrassed

Like it? Cheer me up? Buddy I love this soup, you know how many times Brooklyn, Benjamin and I have ended having chicken soup, because of me trying to replicate your recipe? And no, it doesn’t cheer me up, it fucking makes my day, said Q sporting the biggest smile Sal had seen him in the last 2 weeks.

Sal was looking for the Super Nintendo so he could plug it in. Last night they had played smash brothers on the game cube at Q’s request, but today he felt like playing super Mario world.

Hey buddy, come here- said Q 

Yeah, what is it- said Sal sitting in the bed right next to him

Nothing, just this- Said Q , giving Sal a kiss on the cheek

Sal’s face turned red as a tomato and Q noticed.

Wha.. what was that for- said Sal still in disbelief for what had just happened

Just a way to thank you for the soup- said Q smiling back at him and devouring his soup

They spent most of the afternoon and part of the night playing super Mario world. Q as Mario and Sal as Luigi, of course Q’s turns were the longest, and he almost finished the game by himself, except for castle 6 which had always proved utterly difficult for him, and surprisingly Sal managed to beat Wendy Koopa in his first try. But Sal didn’t care that Q played most of the time, he loved being there, by his side, watching him play with that big smile of his, getting all excited for beating every castle and finishing the star road. When they finally finished the game, it was 2 am .

Sal turned off the tv, unplugged the super Nintendo and went downstairs to get Q’s sleeping pill. When he came back he found Q deeply asleep. He found it rather appropriate to give him a good night kiss on his forehead.

Good night buddy.

He woke up because of the rays of sun on his face, and when he looked around he realized he hadn’t slept on the couch, the way he had for the last week. He saw the superman poster on the wall and he knew he had fallen asleep on Q’s bed. Suddenly Q, who had been asleep on Sal’s belly started to move and groan, this completely panicked Sal, who tried to get out of the bed, but ended up falling from it, making a lot of noise.

Hey Sal, what happened-said Q still half asleep

Nothing bud, I tripped, but I’m okay- said sal, relieved that Q hadn’t noticed him sleeping by his side


	4. Stay with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to chapter 3, or how Sal got to stay at Q's house for a few days

At the time he didn’t realize it but he had been in love with Sal, since a long time ago. There was no other reason to explain his behavior towards him. Sure he hadn’t notice just how in love he was with Sal back when he stayed at his home, but in hindsight it was pretty obvious that if he got over his broken engagement it was because of Sal’s company and the feelings he had developed towards him. Even after that week that now seemed like a wasted opportunity, he had continued to hang out the most with Sal, after all he was his best best friend in the Tenderloins. Sure he enjoyed hanging out with Murr and Joe, but he couldn’t possibly hang out every Thursday night with them for beers and nachos like he did with Sal. Sure Joe made him laugh the hardest, but Sal’s smile could melt his heart and make him both warmth and comfortable.

 

When Joe arrived, Q looked like a mess, his hair was even more disheveled than usual, his scruff was getting scruffier by the minute, and he could’ve sworn that he hadn’t changed clothes and hat in at least a week. For the look on his face he hadn’t been getting that much sleep either, and he had been crying a lot if the swollen in his eyes was any indication. 

Hey Q, what’s wrong-said Joe truly concerned

Everything-replied Q with watery eyes

Why didn’t you tell us you were feeling like this- said Joe hugging his pal

I didn’t want to be a burden on you three- replied Q wiping the tears on his face

You’re no burden buddy, you’re our best friend-said Joe hugging Q even closer

The doorbell rang. Q and Joe were sitting in the couch having tea to both their dismay, but Joe thought Q couldn’t have beer in the state he was. Joe ran to the door and opened it, it was Sal carrying 2 pizzas and behind him was Murray with some groceries.

Finally guys, I just got him to stop sobbing- said Joe

Where is he -said Sal, leaving the pizzas on Joe’s arms and running inside to find Q sitting on the couch having a cup of tea

Hey buddy, how are you-asked Sal feeling more guilty now that he had faced the depressed face of the man he loved, if only he had not forgotten to charge his cellphone he could’ve been there when Q tried to call him.

Q jumped out of the couch and hang on to Sal, not saying a word but just sobbing while holding onto his friend.  
Sal could feel own his heart slowly breaking, but this was not his time to be sad, he ought to be strong for the both of them, Q and him. He brought that beautiful scruffy man closer to him, and hugged him as warmly as he could, laying Q’s head on his shoulder and caressing his hair.

I’m here now, I’m going to take care of you.

Yeah we’re all going to take care of you buddy- said Murray who was passing by with the groceries

 

Q had already taken a bath and looked slightly better, not that he could ever look bad- thought Sal

He went downstairs where Murr Joe and Sal, were already waiting with the pizza and a some soda.

Hey buddy- said Murr

Hey guys, I’m sorry about earlier… I know I’m going through a rough patch in my life, but if only for tonight, can we pretend everything’s fine, and talk about stupid shit, and have a laugh- said Q

Sounds like a plan buddy-said Sal

Yeah you know it could be like a slumber party, among four lifelong friends-said Murr

Yeah, seems like your best gal Murr, is already here Rosie- said Joe, and they all burst into laugh

 

The next days were full of ups and downs, at times Q came back to being his old geeky goofy self but that state never lasted. Anything could trigger the depression that so evidently overwhelmed him. Sometimes it was just a text from his ex fiancée asking for forgiveness, finding the ring case that Joe, Murray and Sal, constantly needed to hide from him around the house, listening to a song, watching an old photo. It only got worse during the nights with Q waking up in the middle of the night all sweaty an anxious, having to be looked out the whole night, with the guys taking turns to stay the night at Q’s house.

 

It was Sal’s turn to stay the night, he was preparing dinner in the kitchen and could overhear Brian laughing while watching the tv. He couldn’t distinguish what he was watching, but for the sound of it, it was a scifi series or something like that. He smiled just thinking about him laughing, Q had a loud deep laugh, it never sounded fake or exaggerated it was just his laugh, like Q himself, even in the show ,Q had only one character and that was himself, that was one of the things he love most about his friend, how true he was to himself.

He could still hear the tv, but Q wasn’t laughing anymore, at least not that he was aware of. He continued chopping carrots so he could throw ‘em into the stew. Maybe Q had already fallen asleep. Suddenly he felt someone’s arm over his shoulder, and before he could turn back to see who it was he could feel someone whispering in his ear:

Hey buddy, what is it you’re cooking, it smells delicious-said Q catching Sal by surprise, and making his scary friend jump

Easy Sal, it’s me- said Q, not being able to contain his laugh 

Sal laughed as well 

It’s stew, but it will take about 10 minutes more before it is ready-said Sal 

It smells ready to me- said Q sniffing 

Can I try it- said Q, and before Sal could even reply, a spoon was already deep in the pot

It tastes great, like everything you ever cook pal- said Q deepening the already licked spoon back into the pot so he could eat some more

If Murr or Joe had done what Q just did, all hell would’ve had already broke loose. Not only was it highly unhygienic but also disrespectful. But he couldn’t possibly get mad with Q, not only because he was at his house, not only because he was taking care of him, or the fact that the meal was for him, it was because he loved him, and also the fact that Q looked so damn cute while eating, also Q having stew splattered across his face didn’t hurt.

Ok buddy, grab two bowls, one for you and for me, we can always have the carrots on the side- said Sal giving up on finishing the recipe, but sporting a wide smile

I like it when you stay the night, is not that I don’t appreciate Murr or Joe’s efforts, but for once, you cook instead of just buying pizza or burgers, and you’re not asking me all the time how I’m feeling, you just keep me company buddy and that’s nice- said Q in a serious tone while sal grabbed some bread to eat his stew

Well you know, I’m here for you Brian, I just want you to feel better, I do what I can- said Sal, hoping he didn’t give himself away in how much he loved him

Don’t be so modest, I know you worry about me Sal, you just… how do I say it, you respect my grief, sure we eat together and watch, tv, have a laugh, but you don’t have to ask if I’m feeling good or bad, you just know. I don’t feel overwhelmed when you’re around, I don’t feel I have to explain myself to you. I’ve been thinking and if you, and Joe and Murr don’t mind…- said Q

Yeah buddy-said Sal a bit suspicious of what Q was trying to say, but not getting his hopes that high

Well I was thinking if maybe you could be the one staying here for the next days- said Q little embarrassed

Sure buddy, I’ll talk to Murr and Joe tomorrow, and maybe you can come with me to my house so I pick up my stuff for the week- said Sal, trying to sound as casual as he could, even though inside he was crazy happy

Thanks Sal, I love you buddy- said Q with a shy smirk on his face

I love you Brian- said Sal not hiding the fact that he was so happy, for finally getting to say the words he had wanted for so long, without giving himself away

Hey, you wanna watch a movie tonight?- said Q while his mouth was full 

Why do I keep finding everything he does so charming, I would never date anyone who talks with their mouthful, but when he does it just makes me love him even more.  
Sure buddy, which one were you thinking about- said Sal, happy that Q was being so joyful that night

I was thinking maybe you could choose one out of my library- said Q, finishing his bowl of stew while Sal was doing the dishes

Let’s see- said Sal while he looked around Q’s movies library, there was a lot of scifi, which wasn’t Sal’s particular taste.

Come on buddy, just choose one already- said Q not hiding the fact that he was excited about watching a movie

Ok ok this one- said Sal grabbing one with John Cusack with a boombox on the cover

OMG, that one is amazing, I haven’t seen it in ages-said Q tapping his friend’s back as a signal of congratulation for his choice.

Hey buddy don’t forget to take your pill- said Sal, handing Q a glass of water and his sleeping pill, before starting the movie

Yeah yeah, now shhh it’s about to start- said Q swallowing the pill as fast as he could 

Half an hour later, Q had already fallen asleep on the couch, Sal had to turn the volume down so Q wouldn’t wake up, so he decided to turn on the captions. It was a fantastic movie, he had never heard of it, but he was more than enjoying it, somehow the protagonist reminded him a lot of his beloved friend right next to him, that lovely misfit who could melt anyone’s heart.

The movie had already ended and he was setting up the sofa so he didn’t have to wake up Q and move him from the couch. Suddenly his cellphone buzzed, it was a message from Joe: Sorry for the short notice Sal but do you think you could stay with Q for the next few days, Bessy‘s grandma is sick and we’re going to visit her. BTW don’t count on Murr, just talked to him and the stupid ferret fell from the stairs at his apartment building and broke his foot, so he won’t be of much help. Take good care of Rosie, and don’t get too smoochy you too.

Well, speaking about things falling into place…


	5. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal really needs to Talk to Q, but he can't seem to find the courage to do it.

He reached towards the k with his thumb and pressed it, the message was complete. After finishing his typing , he stared at the screen.

HEY BRIAN, WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD COME TO MY PLACE, I REALLY THINK WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY, MAYBE HAVE A BEER AND CHAT ABOUT IT?

He reviewed the message meticulously in his mind, the phrasing was kind of awkward surely reflecting his own inner state, but still casual enough. There was a sense of urgency in the way it was written, and an underlying plead for Q to accept the invitation, that still didn’t reek of the desperation that he was feeling cause all the thoughts in his head. Was it a bad idea to have a beer with Q while talking about it, what if the alcohol made him said unconvenient things?

Fuck!- said Sal, letting the biggest sigh out and immediately deleting the message

Q had woken up in a very good mood, the smell of Sal still lingered in his nose and he found it rather comforting and disarming at the same time. He went downstairs to feed Brooklyn and Benjamin, they also seemed to be in a very good mood, purring at their dad probably infected by his very own happiness. 

Sal was wearing his black hoodie, that one he had worn so many times on the show. The day had suddenly turned very cold and windy, and he found himself daydreaming about being warmly wrapped in Q’s arms while they were comfortably watching a movie on the couch. Of course that wasn’t happening anytime soon, he hadn’t even been able to bring himself to send any of the 10 drafts of the text he was supposed to send Q in order to talk about what had happened. He took his cellphone in his hands once again trying to get the courage to hit send, but his mind couldn’t stop thinking that if things went wrong he could probably loose Q for good, not only as a potential love interest but as a friend. 

The Castle of White was packed; apparently everybody was in the mood for some burgers of ham and burgers of cheese that day. When he crossed the entrance everyone in the place turned around and immediately stared at him, apparently wearing superman pijamas with only a vest over them to mitigate the cold, wasn’t the best way to keep a low profile. But he honestly couldn’t care less about what people thought of his appearance, not only did he feel comfortable with the clothes he was wearing but they made him feel really close to Sal. He started walking towards the counter when he saw Sal from behind sitting at one of the tables having some sliders, he thought it would be funny to cover his eyes from behind and say guess who. Suddenly Sal got up and it turned out it wasn’t Sal at all, it was just a guy that looked very much like him from behind. Realizing that it was not his friend who he had seen made him really sad, and brought a feeling of nostalgia to him, he really missed Sal even though he had just seen him two days ago. Maybe it was just the fact that now that he realized he was in love with him, he wanted to see him as much as he could.

He slowly opened the box, being careful enough that none of the edges got damaged. It was an old fashioned cigar box, that Q had given him some years ago with some chocolate cigarettes, a handwritten letter, and some photographs of them when they were in high school, as a present for his 25th birthday. Of course over the years the box had become full of pictures of him with Q, whether they were laughing, having a beer, just sharing a hug, or at Joe’s wedding. One of his favorites was one that Joe had taken as a joke on Q’s 30th birthday. They had gone drinking to Q’s favorite bar and he and Q had been the first ones to arrive, and silly as they were they started having jagerbombs, and by the time Murr and Joe had arrived they were utterly and completely drunk. Half an hour later, and after just having one beer with Murray and Joe sipping from his bottle of water, they both fell deeply asleep with their heads resting on each other, right in the middle of the booth they were sharing. This was the time when Murray was really into polaroid cameras for some reason, and kept bringing his camera everywhere he went and taking pictures of everything. Joe took Murray’s camera out of his hands while he was trying to take an artistic picture of the bar.

Hey I’m trying to take a picture-said Murray

Shut up ferret, I’ll let you take your artistic picture as soon as I’m done.

Wait, what are you going to do-said Murray genuinely unaware of what was happening

You see those two drunks asleep on our booth- said Joe

Yeah, I’ve been here the whole time you know-said Murray

Of course any picture of him with Q always made him smile, but this one in particular could make him happy for days. The picture showed him deep asleep with him and Q resting their heads on each other, with Sal holding a Just Married sign in his hand, certainly improvised by Joe; and on the reverse of the picture it could be read: you guys are such a lovely couple, you look so cute together, hope your marriage lasts forever. Love Joe.

Joke aside, Joe was right though, they would make for such a nice couple and they did look cute together.

Sal had thought several times of framing the picture and hanging it in his bedroom, but with the friends he had, he knew there was always the risk of having them invade his home whether for a punishment or just for fun. And how would he explain having that photo in particular framed, without giving himself away. Maybe it was about time to get it framed and let the guys know.

He was thinking about this when suddenly he heard the doorbell ringing, followed by the unmistakable door knock of the imperial march.  
When he opened the door, there he was, wearing the superman pajamas he had given to him as a present, and the vest he had left at his house for him to wash. In his hand he was holding a takeout bag from the Castle of White.

I thought you might be hungry- said Q sporting the biggest smile, and looking as handsome and cute as he had ever seen him.


	6. Brand New Pajamas

If you need anything else sir, just call my name, I’m Thomas. Any size, any model, you name it and I can bring it to you, we also have a batman one if you wanna see it- he heard the guy say

Yeah, I’ll let you know- said Sal from inside the fitting room, still struggling to get the shirt on and slightly annoyed at the obliging attitude of the clerk

 

I guess this is it, our last breakfast together as a couple- said Q laughing, while munching on a bowl of cereal

I guess so buddy-said Sal having an omelette, and trying his best to hide his sadness and faking a smile

What’s wrong-said Q noticing his friend’s sad face

_Nothing, is just the fact that I’ve grown accustomed to waking up in your house, and you being the first person I see every morning, having breakfast with you by my side, spend almost all day long together, running errands with you, watching you in your everyday, and realizing I won’t have that anymore_

Nothing bud, I was just wondering, are you sure you’re gonna be okay, I could stay a few days more if you want me too- said sal with that Husky low voice he uses when nervous

I would love nothing more than you staying forever here Sal, I mean look at this place, is spotless and the food’s quality has improved so much since your arrival. But honestly dude, I gotta move on with my life, I can’t depend on you forever, and thanks to you and your company I’m feeling better now. I don’t have to take pills to fall asleep every single night now. And yes I’ve enjoyed our movie nights and us playing videogames, or how you’ve come to care about my cats. But you gotta live your life too buddy, I know you’ve been putting lots of things aside in order to take care of me, and I gotta prove to myself that life goes on.

As much as he wanted to tell Q that he wouldn’t mind leaving all behind for him and being his support for the rest of his life, he silenced himself. Q had just gotten out of a relationship and was evidently being himself again, and that was the most important thing right now. And if that meant loving him from afar he could it, he had already done it for years.

You’re right buddy, I just want you to be ok. I’m really happy to see you being the same old Q again, the one I know and love- said Sal, wondering if he’d gone too far with his last line. Of course he could always justify it by saying he meant it in good ol’ fashion male buddies love

I love you too Sal, you’re my best friend- said Q with a smile that Sal had no doubt was dedicated exclusively to him

 

Being back at his place felt weird, he had only spent two weeks at Q’s house but it already felt like home. He began unpacking his suitcase, he placed his perfectly folded shirts, trousers and underwear back in their respective drawers. He placed his grooming products back in the bathroom. He lay on his bed thinking about how lonely he felt now that he was back at home by himself, when he heard something drop to the floor. It was Q’s house key, he had forgotten to give it back before he left. Or maybe he had subconsciously kept them in order to have a reason to visit Q’s house once again that very same day.

He was on his way to give Q back his key, when he had an idea, he was just one block away from getting there, when he turned around and started heading towards the mall. This was the perfect opportunity to give Q something, a present, a kind of memento of the days they spent together. While driving he kept thinking about what he could give his beloved friend as a gift, it had to be something special, something that let him know how much Sal knew him and cared for him, but didn’t ring as a lover’s gift. Maybe a fragrance, but Q wasn’t the type that wears cologne, and he certainly didn’t need too, he had this natural musky manly odor to him that drove Sal crazy every time he was near him. Why on earth would he ever give him a present that could potentially cover that delicious smell of his. Maybe a comicbook, but no, he knew for a fact that he already had the heftiest comicbook collection he had ever seen, he even went as far as reading some when he stayed at his house. Maybe a hat, a beret like those he wears so often, and that manage to make him look even more impossibly handsome. It would also make for nice make up after he stole that beret from him, blinded by the wonderful smell of it, and that to this day Q thinks he just lost.

He had just bought a plain black beret and was pretty pleased with his choice; he could already imagine Q’s expression of happiness when he opened his present, and that alone was making old Salvatore smile. While he was walking through the mall towards the parking lot he noticed a mannequin wearing superman pajamas at one a shop window.

 

Excuse me, I wanna try on those superman pajamas that the mannequin is wearing- he said to the clerk who was just passing by his side

He had already taken his shirt off, and had locked the fitting room’s door.

Hey mister, I couldn’t find the superman one in the size you asked, but I’m pretty sure we got it in the back, let me go check. In the meantime I brought you the flash one, is the same size, you can try it on- said the clerk handing him the pajama set from over the fitting room door

Thanks, but please try to find the superman one, I really need it-said Sal

The flash one didn’t look half bad on him, he might even buy that one for himself. The fit was nice which meant it would fit Q perfectly aswell, though he still had to wait for the superman one to be found. Also he knew he would end up trying that one as well just to make sure the fitting was right. He never trusted the tags even when it came from the same manufacturer.

Here it is the superman, one- he heard the clerk said, who instantly handed him the superman pajamas

How did the flash one fit-said the clerk

It was ok- said Sal

Glad to hear that, If you need anything else sir, just call my name, I’m Thomas. Any size, any model, you name it and I can bring it to you, we also have a batman one if you wanna see it- he heard the guy say

The superman one fitted him just as perfectly. So that was it, he was getting the superman one for his friend.

 

He didn’t immediately go to Q’s house to give him his key back and get him his presents. Instead he went back to his house where he obviously had some boxes from past presents he had received in perfect state, he accommodated the beret and the pajamas, and began wrapping the box in superman wrapping paper, to then finish it with a red ribbon on top and a note that read: For my superfriend Brian. Here's to more superdays together. Love Sal.

Sure it was corny as hell, but if people always said he wore his heart on his sleeve, he might as well give them a reason to.

He helped himself inside Q’s house with the key he still had, and to his surprise Q had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful and damn cute at the same time, how could you not fall in love with him he thought. Sal didn’t want to wake him up so he just left the present on the dining room table and the key on top of it. He noticed how chilly it was, so he went upstairs to get Q a blanket, he proceeded to cover him, and couldn’t resist to give the man of his dreams a good night kiss on the forehead.

On his way back to his house Sal wouldn’t for a second stop smiling.


	7. Movie Night!

He realized he had never seen him wearing the pajamas he gave him, and they fitted him just perfectly, it somehow enhanced Q’s boyish playful nature. 

Buddy, are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna invite me in, it’s fucking freezing out here-said Q standing outside the door and interrupting Sal’s stream of consciousness

Sorry, yeah yeah, sure come in buddy, I just wasn’t expecting you to come tonight- said Sal still a bit embarrassed that Q had caught him staring 

Why wouldn’t I, its Thursday night isn’t it, its nachos, beers and movies remember- said Q, hugging his pal in a warm embrace that both pretended not to notice lasted longer than necessary, with Q then giving him an out of nowhere kiss on the cheek before walking towards the kitchen

Now come on, tonight we’re having sliders instead of nachos, and I surely ain’t gonna eat them all by myself- yelled Q from the kitchen while Sal stood still by the door  
I’m coming, the beer is in the fridge- said Sal touching his cheek and still shocked by the fact that Q kissed his cheek, sure it seemed casual, but Q was acting way more affectionate than usual, could it possibly be?

Now that he had realized how in love he was with Sal, he was finding it so hard just not to throw himself into his friend. That voice, the perennial perfect hair, the beard, those beautiful eyes, the luminous smile, everything about Sal was so damn attractive. He tried his best to make the hug as short as possible but he just couldn’t, and God knows that he ended it because he was starting to get a boner and he wouldn’t possibly want Sal to notice. But then before starting to walk away he saw Sal’s face and couldn’t resist to kiss him on the cheek , it just happened, before he could even think about it he had already kissed him. He tried to play it casual, but if Sal’s reaction was any indication, with his buddy touching his cheek in disbelief, the kiss had definitely not stayed under the radar.

Q had already taken the beers out of the fridge, and was setting the sliders on a plate, when Sal walked into the kitchen.

Hey buddy, I’m almost done here, why don’t you search for a movie in the meantime- said Q trying his best to act casual, and hoping Sal wouldn’t start inquiring about the impromptu kiss

Yeah, I think I have the perfect movie for this occasion- said Sal deliberately trying to sound as cryptic as he could and winking at Q

Is he flirting with me? he definitely is acting a bit strange. He didn’t said a word about the kiss though.

Sal? Buddy where are you- said Q placing the tray with the sliders and the six pack of beer on Sal’s coffee table, looking around for his friend with nowhere to be seen

Q suddenly noticed the cigar box he had given Sal as a present some years ago on top of the couch. He opened it and to his surprise there were lots of pictures of him and Sal inside of it, not just the ones Q had printed for Sal, but a lot more, including the presumed lost infamous 30th birthday picture. There was still one chocolate cigarette left and the letter he had given to Sal. Could it be that his lifelong best friend had a crush on him, without him knowing? All those pictures were only of the two of them, there were no signs of Murr and Joe. He suddenly heard Sal coming down the stairs and closed the box, he didn’t want Sal to know he’d been snooping. 

Hey buddy I was looking for you, I didn’t know you still had this- said Q smiling because of his ever increasing suspicions he was loved back by Sal

Well yeah, I mean you gave it to me on my birthday, why wouldn’t I still have it ?- said Sal with that low husky nervous tone Q had come to recognize and a blush that was making his face red as a tomato

I don’t know, I mean, it just caught me by surprise that’s all. It’s been such a long time, do you still have the pictures, the letter and the cigarettes?- said Q trying to make it sound as if he hadn’t opened it

Yeah, I mean there’s only one cigarette left, but why are you so surprised that I’ve still got the present, when you’re wearing the pajamas I gave to you?-said Sal trying to distract Q from the box so he wouldn’t open it, unaware that he had already seen the contents of it

Well, hmmm, I mean you got a point, but you know, this pajamas are really comfortable and warm, you know. Is not like it is a box with photographs and a letter from a broke friend- said Q blushing just as intensely as Sal

Well that box is one of my most beloved possessions- said Sal

It is?!- said Q not hiding the excitemnt in his face and voice

Of course it is buddy, you gave it me. Now why don’t we eat these sliders before they cool off any more- said Sal quickly changing the subject

The whole time they spent eating sliders, they would speak about everyt stupid thing they could think of, trying to avoid speaking about each other, that said they wouldn’t stop staring at each other when they thought the other wasn’t watching. They had some beers which were already stirring both of their lusting thoughts for each other. Q had already decided he was gonna kiss Sal that night, and started to inch closer to Sal who Q noticed was still really nervous if very receptive about the whole situation.

Soo what about that movie-said Q taking a sip out of his beer, deciding it wasn’t the right moment for him and Sal to kiss, he could wait a little longer

Right, I had forgotten all about it, wait here I left it upstairs- said Sal stepping out of the couch

 

Close your eyes- he heard Sal yelling from upstairs

What’s going on buddy, you’re not planning a prank are you- Q yelled back 

Would you just close ‘em- he heard Sal yelling 

He could hear Sal’s steps while coming down stairs, and he felt his heart was gonna pound of his chest. What could Sal possibly be up to?

Okay, open them up- he heard Sal said

And there he was beautiful old Sal, wearing the batman pajamas he had bought the very same day he got Q’s superman ones, and that he had been waiting for the special occasion to present ifself to finally wear ‘em.

Wow, Sal, I… you look…- Q was speechless not only because of how beautiful Sal looked, but because of what it all meant, Sal wearing those batman pajamas couldn’t possibly be a coincidence, and if there was any doubt in his mind that Sal loved him back, it had definitely vanished the second he saw his friend wearing them

I bought them when I got yours, and I think it’s only appropriate to wear them now, because of the film we’re about to watch- said Sal, revealing a copy of Batman vs Superman  
Ultimate Edition, that he was hiding behind his back.

No way!-said Q with the excitemente of a kid on Christmas morning

Yup, got it a few days ago, I never got to watch it in the theater, so please don’t spoil it for me. I heard critics didn’t like it. Hope I made the right choice- said Sal asking for Q’s approval

Fuck the critics dude, you couldn’t have made a better choice. Come sit next to me and let’s watch our movie Batman- said a smiling Q waiting for Sal to sit next to him

Halfway through the movie Q’s arm was already wrapped around Sal and Sal’s head was already resting on Q’s shoulder. When the movie ended a nervous Sal stayed quiet waiting for Q to say something. Q suddenly turned around.

I just wanna thank you buddy, for everything: the days you spent in my house, your friendship, this pajamas, the laughs, the movie, everything Sal, you’re truly amazing, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone quite like you-said Q caressing Sal’s cheek

Well you know, you don’t have to thank anything, everything you mention I did it… because…I… I love you Brian- said Sal finally letting it out and kind of embarrassed for finally admitting it

I love you too Sal, and I’m really sorry to have just recently realized it, I just hope you could ever forgive me for all the time wasted - said Q taking Sal’s face into his hands and staring deeply into Sal’s beautiful eyes

There’s nothing to forgive Brian- said Sal finally kissing Q


	8. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning and afternoon after their first kiss brings some touching moments for Q and Sal

Q kept playing with his hair, while he lay on his hairy chest with his eyes closed, feeling the warm fuzzy body of his lover, and certain of the love that Brian felt for him, not only because of the gentle touch of Q’s hands on his hair, but because of the never ending and frantic heartbeat he could listen clearly while resting on him, and the endless kisses on the forehead that Q was giving to him.

Do you think Joe and Murr realize what they’ve done?-Said sal holding even closer to Q, still with his eyes closed

I don’t know buddy, but I’m glad they did… said Q staring at his lover and continuing to play with his hair

I’m glad they did too- said Sal suddenly opening his eyes

It was about you let me see those beautiful eyes of yours again- said Q leaning into Sal to kiss him passionately

Sal had this way of kissing in which you knew he was pouring his heart and soul in every single kiss. Everything about Sal’s kisses was wonderful, they were tender yet passionate at the same time, and he had great timing, he wasn’t the one to immediately start using tongue. No, Sal took his time like the tender lover he was, he started slowly and steady, but as his breathing got heavier his kisses got more intense and he started using more of his hands and tongue. He gave this barely noticeable but oh so ever charming tiny bites on Q’s lips, that only made his lover all the more aroused.

Q wondered how he could’ve been able to live without Sal’s kisses until last night, they were the best damn thing ever. Sal gave the best kisses he’d ever been given, he had the softest lips, and he could swear that he had never been this aroused just by making out with someone. Suddenly Sal stopped the kiss…

Is everything ok- said Q frowning, truly concerned that he had done someone that might have upset Sal while kissing

I… I haven’t – stuttered Sal

You haven’t what- said Q now convinced he had done something wrong

Was Sal backing out now, was he afraid that they we’re going too fast, was he scared of having sex with Q, was Q being too clingy, what the fuck was happening

Is not you, is just- said Sal noticing the terrified face that Q now had

OMG, please don’t say that, is obviously me. God I should’ve known it- said Q not hiding the frustration and sadness that had suddenly overwhelmed him

No no no Brian, is not that, is not like that at all- said Sal holding on to him as close as he could reassuring him with his touch that he still loved him

What is it then-said Q still not relieved, but not as terrified as before

I haven’t brushed my teeth ok, and I’m really worried I’ve got morning breath-said Sal blushing

Before even Sal had finished saying this, Q was already smiling. _Damn I hit the jackpot with this man._

Why are you smiling- said Sal confused at Q’s reaction

You do know you’re the cutest right- said Q chuckling a little bit and the leaning again to give a warm and tender kiss to Sal

I love you, morning breath and all, not that you´ve got morning breath right now. And in any case I should be worried about my morning breath too, you silly- said Q holding Sal really deep into his chest

I love you so much Brian, I’ve loved you for so long, I’m worried that even the slightest flaw in me will drive you away- said Sal staring right into Q’s eyes

_I must have done something really good in this life to deserve you Sal_

Sal look at me, I will tell you this as much as you need to hear it, you’re perfect to me. I love you like I never thought I could ever love, the way that only people love in those comic books I read. And I can already tell you Salvatore Vulcano, you’re the love of my life, and I’ll do anything I can to make you happy for the rest of your life-said Q staring back into Sal’s eyes, watching his lover shedding a tear, immediately wiping it with his thumb and giving him a kiss on the forehead

 

 

Okay okay, I’ll read it to you, but you’ll have to make it up to me- said Sal with a devilishly grin, after he finally agreed to read Q the letter he had written to him years ago, and that Q wanted Sal himself to read

Q:

To say that I’ve given this letter a lot of thought would be an understatement. I could honestly tell you that there have been nights I haven’t slept at all, thinking of a way to tell you every single thing you’re about to read. I apologize in advance, if any of the lines that I’ve written offend you or make you feel uncomfortable, you should know that is not my intention, it’s just that I can’t live without telling you anymore. Ever since we became best friends back in high school, I felt different around you than I felt while being around Joe and Murr. I always felt more secure, less self-aware, more joyful, definitely happier, more confident, understood, and warm inside, when we we’re alone together. At first I thought that maybe it was the fact that you’ve always been the kindest and more understanding with me; you always seemed to have the right words whenever I had a problem or felt blue. A hug from you or even watching you smile could immediately make me feel better, and I thought to myself that maybe we had a special bond. Of course I didn’t immediately realized I had a crush on you, I kept dating girls and felt aroused by them. But something was off, I never really felt connected to them the way I was supposed to and that I felt with you. Then it was the fact that I always felt that none of your girlfriends we’re good enough for you, and I would always rejoice when you broke up with them. Of course back then I didn’t realized that the reason I never thought anyone was good enough for you was because I was in love with you, I was supposed to be the one with you, the man of your dreams. I still remember they day I came to realize that I had the biggest crush on you, we had gone to a waterpark with Joe and Murr, and we were waiting for you to come out after changing into your bathing suit, you had let your beard grow, and your chest had gotten a bit hairier than when we were in high school. I remember you walking towards us, with the biggest smile, shooting a water gun, in those blue shorts, and thinking to myself that you we’re the handsomest guy I’ve ever seen, and at that very moment I knew. I remember that after that we stopped talking for a while, or better said I stopped talking to you for a while, I’m sorry for that but I just didn’t know how to act around you. Luckily you reached out to me and we started talking again, I knew that seeing you and silencing my feelings, was better than not seeing you anymore. From that day on, every moment that I had with you became even more special. I saw you dating more girls, and wished they could make you happy, that you would be your best self with them. I specially longed for a kiss every time we hugged, and I had to refrain from throwing myself into you every single time I saw you smile. I saw the years pass by and you becoming the beautiful, handsome and kind man you’re now, and couldn’t help falling more in love with you every single day. It was funny that at times I felt so blue because of my unrequited love, that I couldn’t hide my sadness behind my smile, at least not to you, you’ve always been able to see right through me, and you would ask me if there was something wrong, and the you would hug me, and those hugs, those smiles, gave me the strength to keep going on. And now here we are and you’re engaged and happy, and it seems I’ve chosen the worst time to come clean. Maybe is the fact that I fear that once you’re married I won’t get to see you that much and feel like this is my last chance to tell you, cause once you’re a husband I know I won’t let myself tell you a word about this. Or maybe it’s the fact that I hope that you like me, have been hiding the fact that you’re in love with me; and all this time loving you, all the sleeplees nights, all the sighs, all the I love you’s I’ve never said, haven’t been in vain. The truth is I love you Brian Michael Quinn. I’ve loved you since a long time ago and I will love you until the day I die no matter what.

Sal

Why didn’t you ever tell me- said Q not hiding the tears in his eyes or the crack on his voice because he was crying

How could I, you were so happy. You were the happiest I had ever seen you- said Sal with tears in his eyes as well

I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Sal. If only I had knew- said Q now openly crying

It’s alright we’re together now, aren’t we?- said Sal holding Q in his arms and wiping his tears

You’re right. Though you were wrong about something, this is the happiest I’ve ever been- said Q before feeling Sal’s gentle kiss on his lips


	9. The Nice Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sal and Q to have their payback on Joe and Murr, and that can only mean one thing: Punishment.

For tonight's punishment we’ve got two losers, which would usually mean one punishment, but Sal and I decided to have separate punishments for each of our losers-says Q

The first one to be punished will be Mr. Joe Gatto, but there’s a catch, Murray won’t be invited to watch his punishment, and viceversa- says Sal

Wait what- Says a shocked Murr

You heard us buddy, production get him out- says Q calling two big guys that take Murray away

Wait you can’t do this, can you- says Murray being dragged out of 

Oh we already did, buddy. You’ll have to wait till tomorrow for your punishment- says Sal ordering the guys to take him away already

Joe is laughing but a bit shocked at what’s happening

Well my dear Mr. Gatto, if I were you I would stop laughing and start suiting up- says Q handing him a tuxedo

Okay, this is weird but ok- says Joe

Joe’s punishment is that he’ll have to go on a blind date- says Sal

Wait what? You know I’m married- says Joe slightly worried

Sorry buddy a punishment is a punishment and you’ll have to oblige- says Sal

Bessy if you’re watching this, please don’t kill me- says Joe 

And when we say blind date, we mean literally blind- says Q showing to the camera the blind shades they’ve used in so many episodes

That’s right Joe, you’ll be literally blind, and will have to repeat anything we say to your date- says a devilishly grinning Sal

Oh God- says Joe truly worried

We are in the kitchen of a fancy restaurant, and Joe’s date is already waiting. He won’t be able to see how she looks like and will make lots of inappropriate comments about her appearance amongst other things. 

Ok let’s get over with this- says Joe

Joe walk straight and stop when we tell you- says Q

Ok take three steps straight, and then stop- says Sal

Joe stops as indicated

Now say, you look beautiful tonight, so much I could kiss you- says Sal

You look beautiful tonight, so much I could kiss you- says Joe

Now take off your glasses-says Q

Joe takes off the glasses and looks at a couple having a romantic dinner, he’s standing right in front of the guy

Sorry, sorry

But you do look cute though- says Q

But you do look cute though-says Joe to the guy

Ok enough of this nonsense, time for your blind date. Joe take 10 steps straight, then turn to your right, you will feel a chair, take seat, your date is waiting- says Sal

Joe does as he’s told and finds a chair and takes a seat

Hi, are you Joe- he hears a female voice say, which comes from a beautiful black lady who is actually blind

I am and you must be, I’m sorry I forgot your name- says Joe

I’m Linda-says the female voice 

Hi nice to meet you Linda, you sound like a really nice girl, hopefully not black. Not that I could know, I’m blind. Say it right now Gatto- yells Sal on the microphone

Hi nice to meet you Linda, you sound like a really nice girl, hopefully not black. Not that I could know I’m blind, in case you haven’t notice- says Joe chuckling a bit

Actuallly I am blind too, but more importantly I’m black- he listens to Linda say who throws him a glass of water on the face

Now take off your glasses Joe- says Q

Joe takes off his glasses and sees a black Girl with dark glasses and a white cane, much to his dismay and embarrass

You guys are fucking idiots- says Joe

I’m sorry, please don’t leave- says Joe but the girl leaves

Ok Joe put the glasses back on, that was just part of your punishment, your second blind date is coming right away .

Guys, you’ve got to be kidding me- says Joe

We’re not, put the glasses back on- says a bossy Sal

Is this payback for the kissing punishment- says Joe 

Yup, but not in the way you imagine buddy- says Q

Bessy comes to the table an sits right in front of Joe,

So we know Joe knows his wife, so we bathed Bessy in a totally different perfume from the one she uses so he doesn’t suspect a thing- says Sal

Wow you’re gorgeous, I would definitely leave my wife in a heartbeat for you- says Sal

Wow you’re gorgeous, I would definitely leave my wife in a heartbeat for you- says Joe, cringing because of what he’s being forced to say

Bessy doesn’t reply

Are you just gonna ignore me- says Q

Are you just gonna ignore me- says Joe

Bessy slowly reaches towards Joe and kisses him, and Joe needs not to take of his glasses to recognize her

What the fuck guys- says a surprised Joe taking off the glasses

Welcome to your first and last ever nice punishment- says Sal

Oh yeah and that blind girl, was just an actress, so don’t worry. We’ve prepared a really nice evening for you and Bessy, first dinner, the a private concert for you, all expenses paid by me and Sal. Enjoy buddy- says Q

Are you for real- says Joe

Deadly serious dude- says Sal

So you think your wife would mind me stealing you for tonight- says Bessy sassily

I don’t care, I would definitely leave her for you- answers Joe

 

Ok Murr, time to suit up- said Q laughing and handing him the bite suit

No way, why do I always get the worst punishments. Honestly guys, sometimes I think you’re just trying to kill me-said Murr with that high pitched voice he uses when nervous

You got that right Murr-said Sal putting the palm of his hand on his shoulder.

Now let me blindfold you- said Q 

Ok you’re ready Murr, now open that door and walk into that room- said Sal laughing

Guys I’m really scared, shouldn’t I be wearing a helmet so the dogs don’t bite my head- said Murr stuttering

No you’re all right- said Q

Murr opens the door and slowly enters the room.

Ok buddy, when we tell you to stop, you stop!- says Q through the earpiece

Ok now stop- says Sal

Q pushes a button and the room in which Murr is lights up, and there are 5 ferrets in different cages.

Time to tease the old Murr for a little bit- says Sal, pushing a button and from some speakers located inside the room sounds of dogs running and barking can be heard

OMG I’m gonna die- says Murr, as he lays in fetal position on the ground

Q and Sal burst out laughing and Sal falls to the floor naturally

Ok buddy, take the blindfold off- says Q

Wait what?, what is this guys?-says Murr surprised there are no dogs, and just 5 ferrets in different cages

This is buddy, what we call the nice punishment. Don’t get used to it because it’s once in a lifetime- says Sal pushing another button and 5 doors light up at the end of the room

Seriously guys what’s going on- says Murr laughing nervously

We already told you, It’s the nice punishment- says Q

Now listen Ferret, every single cage has a different color and a ferret inside of it. There are five doors, each one matching the color of one of the cages. All you have to do is take the ferret from the matching cage to its door, and you will receive a reward- says Sal

Really guys, there isn’t a catch in this right. Because if a dog comes running out of one of those doors, I’m not sure I’ll be able to save the ferret I’m carrying- says Murr, while Sal rolls his eyes in the room next door

Just do it, I’m trying to be nice to you-yells Sal

Okay, but there better not be dogs inside those doors-says Murray

Honestly Murr, it’s just you and your family- says Q laughing

Ok here we go, hey little fella, you’re so cute- says Murr taking the first ferret out of a yellow cage and taking it to the yellow door

Now knock on the door- says Sal a bit exasperated

Murr knocks and a man wearing a wood bowtie comes out takes the ferret and gives him an envelope

Now read it- says Q

You’ve been granted a free bowtie once a week for a year, courtesy of Sal and Q- says an excited Murr. Guys- this is awesome-

You’re welcome Murr- says Sal

Murray goes grab the second ferret and knocks on the second door and receives an all expenses payed two weeks filming course at the New York Film Academy

Now you can learn how to make good movies buddy- says Q

Thank you guys, honestly thank you so much- says an overwhelmed Murray

The third and fourth doors grant Murray a card to skip one of his future punishments and his very own pet ferret.

His name is Murr junior, and you have to keep it- says Sal 

Wait what? Well he’s adorable- says Murr petting Murr junior

Now time for you to open the last door, are you ready buddy?- says Q unplugging the microphone

This one is gonna blow his mind- says Q directly to the camera

Murr takes the final ferret out of his cage, and walks towards the final door. He slowly knocks and he hears the doorknob turning.

The camera shows a gosbmacked Murr

No way-says Murr completely shocked

That’s right Murr it is the one and only Winnie Cooper, again- says Q

I heard you have something for me- says Danica McKellar in a sexy voice

Go on Murr give her the ferret- says Sal laughing

Yeah, I’ve… I’ve this ferret for you- says a nervous Murr

OMG he’s so cute, but not as cute as you big boy, guess I’ll have to give you something in return- says Danica even sexier

Yeah… and… and what… what exactly would be that-says Murr 

Close your eyes- responds Danica

Murr closes his eyes and feels a kiss on his lips

Open them eyes buddy- says Q through the microphone

Murr opens his eyes and sees Danica McKellar kissing him. Danica ends the kiss

OMG Did that just happen- says a still overwhelmed Murr

It sure did- says Danica pushing Murr out and closing the door

That was the best Punishment ever guys- says Murr

Just don’t get used to it buddy- says Sal

Wait how was Joe’s punishment, did he have a good time too?-asks Murr

Well why don’t we ask him- says Sal

Yeah, production let Mr. Gatto in- says Q

Joe comes in and Murr goes back where the three guys are

Ok so you must be wondering why we decided to have these nice punishments for you guys- says Q playing with his beret, letting his nervousness show

Well the truth is, that it is a way for us to thank you for one of our very own double punishments. Since just as we hope these punishments made you happy guys, that punishment we’re talking about made us really happy- says Sal blushing

Wait, are you talking about the kissing punishment- says a confused Murray

We’re talking about this buddy- says Q before grabbing Sal and kissing him right in front of them

OMG guys- says Murr bringing his hands to his wide open mouth

I wasn’t expecting this, but fuck, this is great news. I’m just so happy for you. Wait… does this mean Bessy already knew?- asks a slightly confused Joe

Definitely, we were really nervous and unsure of how to tell you guys- says Sal holding Q’s hand

I did notice some sparks back in that punishment to be honest- says Murr

Shut up Ferret, let them lovebirds have their moment- says Joe while softly smacking Murr in the head and they all start laughing


	10. Just Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Q and Sal have interesting conversations with their parents, as the time for the big question nears

Sal had the place to himself at least for the next two days, Q had gone visiting his parents since his dad called and told him there was something they needed to discuss. Both Q and Sal’s respective parents were aware of their relationship, and more than happy that their sons were dating. Still Sal decided not to go with Q to his house, since it was a family matter, and he didn’t want to come up as nosy. He had already committed to go watch the Brooklyn Cyclones match the very next day with Murr and Joe, for the sake of having a nice time with the guys. Right now he was struggling to make the littlest noise as possible while serving Brooklyn, Benajmin and Chessie food, so they wouldn’t immediately come running and start fondling against him. This was usually Q’s task, but since he was away, he had to do it. He loved his feline children and could pet one at a time, but the three of them fondling their hairy bodies against him at the same time, still overwhelmed him.

It was really weird being home alone, even if it was for such a short time. What surprised him the most was how used to he was to living with Q now. Sure at first the littlest thing would make him uncomfortable, it took a while before he felt comfortable sharing the bathroom and shower with Q, and he could recognize it was mostly because of his own OCD. At first Brian’s messy nature was the cause of several arguments, but nowadays he would smile while reminding his boyfriend to please put the dirty laundry in the basket. Those Thursday movie nights had become part of their daily routine. They would watch both football and soccer on weekends, and Q would read him comicbooks while Sal cooked, because honestly Q was good at a lot of things but cooking was not one of them. They would drive together to wherever they were filming that day, and the crew and Joe and Murr would always find ways for them to kiss on camera, cause they looked so damn cute, and also because Sal still got red as a tomato when faced with PDA.

Sal was thinking about all of this while resting on the couch. He had already survived that three way fondling from his cats and was now resting. He didn’t wanna stay home that afternoon, so he went out for a walk. He liked autumn, he loved watching leaves fall and the cool breeze in the air. He knew he wore his heart on his sleeve, but he couldn’t help it, the tiniest of details could bring out a whirlwind of emotions in him. He thought of this while watching a gay couple kissing on the street, which made him wonder if Q and him looked as cute as them. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

Hey Dad, no I’m not home I’m two blocks away… ok I’ll wait for you- said Sal hanging and surprised by his dad’s call

The coffee shop was neither empty nor crowded, there were enough patrons so the place wouldn’t feel lonely thought Sal.

Where’s Brian?- asked Sal’s dad

He had to visit his parents, he’ll be back in two days- said Sal

Oh I see, why didn’t you tag along-said Sal’s dad receiving his cup of coffee

Well we already had plans to go to the Cyclones match with Murr and Joe, and from what I understand his dad wanted to speak alone with Bri- said Sal

I see- said Sal’s dad

So what are you doing here Dad?- said Sal, realizing how rude he had sounded

Well nice to see you too son- said Sal’s dad certain that his son will instantly apologize

I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that, I was just surprised you know. I was back at home with Brian last week- said Sal sipping out of his cup of coffee

Well your mom made these- and Sal’s dad showed him a box of homemade cookies-and she wanted me to bring ‘em to you

Great, Brian loves those-said Sal smiling and grabbing the box

I know I’ve seen how he eats them when you visit us- said Sal’s dad, while thinking how his son’s eyes lit even brighter whenever he spoke of Brian

I know he can be pretty shameless, but that is one of the things I love the most about him- Said Sal making circles on the lid of his coffee with his finger, and facing down to the table because of how embarrassed he felt of talking about his feelings with his dad

When are you going to stop doing that?- said Sal’s dad in a loud voice, noticing how Sal still had this habit of getting his head down when embarrassed

Do what?- said Sal, perfectly knowing what his dad was talking about

You know what- replied his dad

I’m sorry dad, it’s just I don’t know. I’m not embarrassed of him or anything, but you know how hard it is for me to talk about my feelings- said Sal facing his dad with the most  
serious face he could

I know- said Sal’s dad, and boy did he knew very well how hermetic his son could be, maybe that was why he was always venting out through his neurotic ways

So, how’s mom?-said Sal changing the subject

She’s fine; she went with that Melinda woman to buy some clothes. But let’s talk about you, how long have you and Brian been together?- said Sal’s dad, not letting his son off the hook so easily

It’s been three years … three wonderful years actually- Sal said forcing himself to look straight into his dad eyes

I know, and you know how many times I’ve seen you kiss him? Five times Sal, and the last one was because you were drunk as hell and playing with that mistletoe, chasing poor Brian around the living room on Christmas, poor guy was red as a tomato, though I can tell he loves you, he obliged to every single one of you kisses, do you remember?- said Sal’s dad noticing how his son’s face was now burning red

I… I remember- said Sal

My point is, I love you being happy. I couldn’t be happier that you and Brian are together, hell he’s the coolest guy. But you need to open up a bit more son, I won’t judge you if you kiss him, I want you to share your happiness with me and your mom. Remember that day when you told us, you were so nervous and trying to find the right words, and Brian just went ahead and kissed you in front of us, and told us how you were dating. You can do that, all the time. I think I’ve seen more of you kissing Brian on the show. your mom gets all excited whenever they challenge you to kiss on TV- said Sal’s dad

I didn’t know you liked watching me kissing Brian- said a genuinely surprised and moved Sal

Well is not the kissing per sé, but how I notice how happy you are when you’re with Brian, including the times you kiss him. You know how your mom always brags about you having those expressive eyes, well she’s right, and after you kiss Brian one can tell just by looking in your eyes, that you’re the happiest man on earth- said Sal’s dad while waving his hands to the waitress so she could get him more coffee

Thanks dad- said a smiling teary eyed Sal

So are you planning on formalizing it?-asked Sal’s dad bluntly

I mean, I would love to, but you know… he was engaged once, and it didn’t work. I don’t want him to remember that part of his life, I mean I’d be all in for getting married with Brian. But I don’t want to bring back unpleasant memories- said Sal wondering if he should talk about getting married with Q once he got back

I see your point, well I mean, as long as you’re both happy I guess it don’t really matter right- said Sal’s dad

I guess so- said Sal who now couldn’t get the idea of getting married to Q out of his head

The conversation got interrupted by the ringing of Sal’s dad’s cellphone.

Just a sec Sal, hello… yeah this is him. Yeah I think it’s all set… yeah tomorrow?... Definitely, definitely… no no no… I’m one hundred percent sure… Yeah I wouldn’t say so If I weren’t sure… yeah all right, bye then- said Sal’s dad hangin

Who was that?-asked Sal

Just an old friend, he was asking about this deal we have, he’s gonna stop by the house tomorrow so I give him this documents, you know, nothing really important- said Sal’s dad

They hugged before saying goodbye without saying anything else, both truly happy because of the moment they had shared that evening. Sal looked at the street watching his dad getting into his car and driving away without realizing the smile he had on his face.

 

Is everything set…cause Brian is doing it tomorrow…Are you positive?...so no second guesses?...You’re a hundred percent sure…You’re definitely sure he wants it too?...shit gotta go Brian just got here…- said Q’s dad before hanging the phone, watching Q park his red jeep in front of their home

Hey dad- said Q waving at the time he descended from his jeep

Hey Bri-said his dad waving back

Where’s mom?- asked Brian patting the back of his dad

She’s inside she’s making pot roast-said Brian’s dad

Sal would’ve loved that, he’s loved moms pot roast ever since the first time he tried it- said Brian speaking eagerly as soon as he brought his lovers name up

You really love him don’t you son?- said Brian’s dad

I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone the way I love him to be honest- said Q laughing out of joy

Well you better get groomed then, if you wanna look handsome for Sal. Harry is already waiting for you, I told him you would stop by. And you should stop by Bernie’s too, he will get you the perfect tuxedo- said Brian’s dad

All right I’ll be back for dinner. Say hi to mom from me- said Q getting back inside his jeep

Sal tried to call Q several times to no avail, he kept being sent to voicemail. Must have been something really serious he thought, but then he tried to think of what Q would tell him, he had forgotten his phone in the car or somewhere in his parents house. He calmed himself down, sure that if anything had gone wrong he would already know. He fed Chessie, Benjamin and Brooklyn before going to bed, he wore his batman pajamas and took a picture of himself with his cellphone and captioned it “Miss you Brian, bed ain’t the same without you superman”.

Q had been so caught up in getting his hair cut and finding the right tuxedo he completely forgot about his cellphone. When he came back to his parents’ house he had a nice dinner with them, and they had some wine while reminiscing about him and Sal. It wasn’t until when his parents went to bed, and he stayed awake writing his lines for the next day, that he thought how weird it was that Sal hadn’t called him already. That’s when he noticed he had left his cellphone in the car, to make matters worse it had run out of battery. When he finally got it back on, he saw 3 missed calls by sal, and the picture he had texted him. It was already 1 am but he had to call him.

 _Whose phone is ringing, mine mine, whose phone is ringing, mine it’s mine, my phone phone phone phone phone_. And there it was Q’s name on the screen lighting up the entire bedroom at 1 am.

Hi, Sal, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I just saw all your missed calls. I got caught up in some errands and left the phone in the car and it ran out of battery. Then I had a drink with my parents and I forgot about my cell phone, please don’t be mad, please forgive me. I love you Sal, I love you, Sal are you there- said an unusually neurotic Q

I’m here, Brian, I love you too, I’m sorry if I speak slowly, I’m still half asleep. I guessed you were busy, so don’t worry. The kids say hi, they are all here now, I guessed they listened to your voice, cause they’re purring. Did you get the photo? By the way, there’s no way I could ever stop loving you, you beautiful homeless looking, hat wearing, geeky man. I love you Q- said Sal and he let out a yawn.

You’re perfect you know it Sal, I mean you should know it, I love you soo much, I can’t wait to see you. I so wanna kiss you babe- said and emotional Q

I love you too Q, I always will, now Ja Crispy is going back to sleep- said an sleepy Sal

I love you Sal, good night my love-said Q and he hanged up

 

He had been rehearsing his lines all morning. Though he was sure that when the time came he would get really nervous and end up saying something completely different to what he had written on the Q-cards he was holding. He looked at himself in the mirror, as much as it pained him to admit it, he did look really handsome without a hat and with short hair, just as Sal had always told him. It really made him look younger and now he could see why all those girls were crazy about him, much to Sal’s dismay. He smiled to himself content of the day that was ahead of him, certain that this time things would turn out to be just great. He heard a knock on the door.

Hey Brian- he could hear his dad saying from the other side of the door

Come in pop- said Brian as he continued looking at himself in the mirror and fixing his hair with his hands

I can see your nervous- said Brian’s dad as he entered the room and saw him rehearsing his lines in front of the mirror

You’ve no idea dad- said Q raising his eyebrows and chuckling nervously

I think I might have an idea of the way you’re feeling- said his dad, putting his palm over his son’s shoulder and then hugging him

Why the hug dad- said Q still embracing his father, though a little bit confused of what was happening

Can’t a father hug his son; to show him how proud he is of him- said Q’s dad bringing his son closer to him

Of course you can dad- said Q closing his eyes and smiling

Q and his dad were sitting in Q’s old bed back in his parent’s house. Not a single thing had changed ever since he left home. His old DC Comic posters were still hanging in the walls. His bookshelf was still full of the very first comicbooks he ever bought, still wrinkly and yellow from all those readings and being uncovered. His old costumes from his theater days were still in the closet, among with his superhero costumes. Catman’s (his very first and black cat) bed was still in the corner of the bedroom with all of his favorite toys. There was still that old bottle of beer from the very first time he and the guys got drunk together and that he had kept as a souvenir. Come to think of it he was a very sentimental man. Q kept gazing around the room and he noticed there was something missing from his desk, that old photo of him and Sal disguised as ninjas for whatever reason when they were in high school. He had always loved that photograph. Q couldn’t help but grimace realizing that picture was gone. His father noticed this and instantly got up from bed leaving without explanation, leaving a perplexed Q behind.

God what am I doing- said Q to himself bringing his hands to his face and sighing

A few seconds later his dad came back into the room, with both hands behind his back. Q was now even more confused at what was going on.

Your mom and I got you a present Brian- said Q’s dad and suddenly his mom entered the room as well. Q raised his head and couldn’t hide the awe in his face.

We know how much you’ve always loved that picture of you and Sal in your ninja costumes. But it was all wrinkly and old. So we decided to have it restored and framed- said Brian’s mom taking the picture out of her husband’s hands and handing it to their son. She could notice how his son’s face changed from being completely baffled by the situation, to being over the moon with joy.

Thanks mom, thanks dad- said Brian not hiding the fact that he had teary eyes and he hug ‘em both, each with one arm, leaving him in the middle of a wonderful family group hug.

Sal was ready for the game, he was just waiting for Murr and Joe to come pick him up so they could go. He had already talked on the phone with Q a few minutes ago, he seemed very happy, but there was something in his voice tone, a kind of underlying nervousness to it. Sal thought that maybe he was still feeling guilty because of all the missed calls, so he didn’t make much of it. Sal heard a honk; it was Joe who had just arrived along with Murr so they would go to the stadium.

Hey murr can I get a beer and a hot dog- said Sal

Sure buddy, anything you want- said Murr

The game was about to start, and for some reason the crowd at the Stadium seemed more eager than usual.

“And now would you please give a warm welcome to Sal Vulcano to the center of the diamond” said the voice in the speakers

Oh come on, is this a prank?- said an annoyed Sal looking at Joe

It’s not, just go, I promise you will like it- said Joe with a reassuring smile

Hi everybody- said through the microphone an ever confused Sal in the middle of the diamond

“And now please give a round of applause for Mr. Brian Michael Quinn”

Sal couldn’t believe his eyes, Q was walking straight towards him, his hair groomed in the short way that made him looked like the most handsome guy in the world, and suited up  
in a tuxedo. He was perplexed at the sight of Q, and everyone in the stadium could see Sal’s reaction on the giant screen.

Hey Sal, surprise- said Q running towards him and kissing him

What… what is this??- said a still confused Sal

Well this is a surprise- said Q winking to the audience

Please tell me this isn’t a punishment- said Sal

It’s not, it’s exactly the opposite-said a smiling Q, charmed by Sal’s obliviousness to what was actually happening

I got something to read you- said Q clearing his throat

What.. what is it-Said Sal

Salvatore Vulcano:

It’s come to my attention that every single day that I’ve spent with you, ever since we started dating I’ve fallen more and more deeply in love with you. I can’t begin to describe how happy you make me. But I can tell you this, If I had to choose between one single day by your side or owning every single comic that has ever existed, signed by its creator, I would choose you in a heartbeat, and you must know what that means since I’m such a big geek. We… We’ve been best friends for so long, you know me better than anyone else, you’re the only one who can make me smile after a long day, you’re the man I love to see every morning by my side, and every night when I go to bed. You make me feel like superman even when I don’t have any super powers, cause the only superpower I need is being the object of your affection, you’ve become my strength and the shoulder I can always rely on. If I may say so, you chessie, Benjamin, Brooklyn and me have become the greatest family on the surface of earth, and don’t even try to deny the fact that you love em, I’ve seen the way you pet em. Your smile can bright the darkest night , your eyes could lit the universe, but it is your warm, loving, caring, noble personality that’s made me realize I am the luckiest guy in the world just by being by your side and that I’d be a fool not to let you know. That’s why I’ve decided that I wanna spent the rest of my life with you.

Q knelt on a strategically placed plate, and dig deep into the pocket of his suit taking a ring case out of it. Sal couldn’t believe what was happening; he had this expression of utter joy and disbelief at the same time.

Salvatore Vulcano, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband- said Q at the time he opened up the case and a ring that matched the one he had worn throughout the years was revealed

Sal’s face was revealed to the whole stadium through the giant screen as he stood frozen. Q was beginning to get nervous, his past broken engagement had been hard but he didn’t think he could deal with Sal rejecting him. Suddenly the camera turned to Joe and Murray who started chanting Just Say Yes! Just Say Yes! Just Say Yes! And the whole stadium began chanting. Sal stood still holding his hands against his face for another 5 seconds that felt like an eternity to Q, when he suddenly opened his mouth

Fuck Yes, fuck.. fucking yes Brian, I do wanna be your husband- said Sal who was beginning to Cry

I love you Sal- said Q before they embraced and kissed and the whole stadium began cheering


	11. The Big Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived, when Q and Sal are tying the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, an update is finally here and it's wedding time. Part 2 coming this week, promise!

Do I look good, is my hair perfect, is my bowtie perfectly aligned? Are you sure the jacket isn't too tight- a way more neurotic than usual Sal was asking Murr who happened to have gone to pick up Sal home.

It was Sal's idea that they slept at separate homes the day before the wedding, even though they had been living together for quite a long time now. He deliberately kept every detail about his tuxedo under wraps towards Q, and he demanded that Q did the same so they wouldn't know how the other one would look the day of their wedding. Q of course found this rather amusing and had no problem obliging since he already had the perfect outfit in mind for their wedding day. Sal had slept at their home and Q had gone to Joe's to spent the night before.

Sal, look at me, you look great buddy, you've always been one of the two most handsome of the bunch. And even if you weren't, do you think Brian would care? He fucking loves you, he hasn't got eyes for anyone else, you could arrive wearing a fucking trash bag and he would think you're the most beautiful man on the face of earth- said Murr reassuring his friend and moved by Sal's worries about being perfect for Q

You... you really think so?- said Sal still fixing his bowtie in front of the mirror and turning around to face Murr

I don't think so, I know so. Do you know how annoying it can get when he starts talking about you, I've never in my life met someone who talks that way about their partner Sal- said Murr who could notice the smile on Sal's face and tear coming down his eye which Murr of course didn't mention

Thanks buddy. I'm sorry if I am an asshole at times, you're a great friend Murr- said Sal huggin a surprised Murr which wasn't so accostumed to Sal's displays of affection

It's ok buddy, I'm just happy for you, the both of you. Now we gotta go if you want to get there on time. I'm pretty sure were already running late

Murr and Sal got into Sal's car, Murr was driving of course, since even when Murr's words had tranquilized Sal, his so ever anxious buddy wouldn't have been able to drive. To their fortune there wasn't a lot of traffic that day. Murr kept looking straight ahead, focusing in getting on time to the city hall. While Sal kept playing with his hands and looking at his watch. Murr noticed how Sal was starting to sweat and he immediately turned the air on so he wouldn't sweat his tux and start worrying about that. Sal started frisking himself when he suddenly realized he had forgotten something back at home, and they were already halfway to the city hall.

Murr stop please, stop, We gotta go back- said Sal with the most worrysome tone Murr had ever listened

Murr stopped the car and turned around to face Sal

What's wrong buddy- asked a truly concerned Murr

My vows, I forgot my vows and...- said Sal being interrupted by Murr

The rings?- said Murr taking out the case out of his very own suit and an envelope with Sal's vows

You didn't?...-asked Sal grimacing and letting out a sigh of relief

No I didn't read 'em, now before I start the car back again, is there anything else you might think you forgot??-asked Murr amused at the sight of the nervewreck that his friend was

I think, I think that's all, we,we should go. And by the way thanks for turning on the air, I don't wanna be all sweaty the day of my wedding- said Sal smiling at Murr

It's okay buddy, this is your special day Joe and I are in charge that everything turns out as perfect as it can.

 

Joe wondered if Murr was having such an easy day as he was with Q, but he was pretty sure Murr was dealing with an extremely anxious Sal. He felt lucky that he was the one in charge of accompanying Q to the wedding and not taking Sal, sure Sal was one of his three best friends but the levels of stress his friend live with could make anyone loose it, except maybe Q.

So you want more cereal?- asked Joe talking to Milana

I do, one more plate please- answered Q who was having breakfast right next to his niece

Okay one more plate for Milana and one more Q- said Joe pouring cereal into both bowls

For a man that was a self proclaimed child hater, Q was actually a hell of an uncle. He kept playing with Milana while having breakfast and they were both laughing. Q had gotten milk all over his beard and was roaring, much to Milana's amusement. 

I'm sorry to be the one to interrupt the fun but we all gotta get changed if we wanna be there on time, remember your future husband can be a very stressful man- said Joe looking at Q who was having his last spoon of cereal

 

Joe had already gotten into his suit and was cradling Remi in his arms while Bessy was getting Milana into her dress. Joe was actually more worried about Q, he wasn't making a lot of noise and he hadn't hear him in a while. When he went to the guest room, he found Q rehearsing his vows, but he was more impressed by the clothes he was wearing and how relaxed Q looked.

Is that what you're wearing to you wedding- said a surprised Joe

Yup, I think my husband will love the way I look- said a really proud and grinning Q

Hey! why can uncle Q wear that and I gotta wear dress? is not fair- said Milana looking at her uncle

You see what you have caused- said Joe looking at Q who couldn't help but smile

Joe Heard Bessy crying for him to go and help her zip up her dress and also take care of little Remi while she was finishing putting on her make up. Sincé Milana was already dressed up Joe asked Q if he could take care of her a Little bit so they could all get going to the city hall.

Q was looking at himself in the mirror, he had gone to get a hair cut and his beard trimmed the day before, he was sporting that short hair that made Sal go crazy. He was going through his vows outloud while he watched Milana play with a doll through the rear of his eye.

Why do you keep repeating the same things all over again uncle Q-said Milana playing her doll's hair

Well those things I keep repeating are called vows, they're  words of love, promises actually that you tell the person you love when you're getting married- said Q smiling at Milana

Are those vows for uncle Sal?- asked Milana still playing with her doll

Indeed they are, I have to repeat them so when I tell 'em they are perfect and uncle Sal knows how much I love him- said Q really happy and excited about the whole situation

How long have you loved uncle Sal?- asked Milana looking straight into Q's eyes as if her uncle was reading her a bedtime story

Well, I honestly think I've loved him my whole life, though I only  came to realize it about 3 years ago...- said Q now lost within his thoughts, he suddenly remembered the first time he heard Sal's laugh when they were younger, it wasn't such a loud laugh but it was unmissable it had the genuine feel of joy an excitement to it that had caught Q by surprise the first time he heard. But Sal's smile, oh Sal's pearly white and perfect smile was the world, the first time he saw it he knew he was a friendly guy, a nice and noble person, maybe he subconsiously knew Sal was the one. And now there he was in front of the mirror in his best outfit, ready to get married to Sal, the love of his life, and he couldn't help shedding a tear just by thinking that he would spent the rest of his days hearing that laugh and looking at that beautiful smile.

Suddenly Joe entered the room and saw Q crying in front of the mirror, and Milana playing with her doll.

What the hell is going on here? I leave for about 2 minutes and you're already crying?- said Joe

Sorry I was just telling Milana  how much I love Sal, and I guess I got overwhelmed- said Q wiping the tears from his eyes

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
